kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Auto Chargers
]] The Auto Chargers are miniature cars created for the purpose of helping humanity. They are used by Auto Rider in conjunction with his belt, the Auto Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared, when he changes them from their Machine Modes to their Lever Modes by rotating them. Some Auto Chargers enhance Auto Rider's current form with a Tire Change, adding the last part of an Auto Charger's name to his current form (i.e., Speed Form: Flare, Wild Wrecker Form, Solar Technic Form). Some Tire Modules come with a weapon for Drive to wield. Auto Chargers can also be used by Moto Rider and Mech Rider by inserting them into the Moto Driver. Unlike the Shift Brace, it doesn't require them to change the selected Charger into its Lever Mode to be inserted. As long as someone (sans Dash) has an Auto Charger on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions an attack bot emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. In this case, one must have multiple Auto Chargers on their person. In one episode, Madd 9 captures all of the Tire Change Chargers (except the Turbo Form-esque ones) and brainwashes them into being Chase's assistants as they overpower Auto Rider. All of them sport Madd 9's emblem and are able to travel around without the need of generating tracks in midair. Mech Warrior tried to use them in a suicide attack against Auto Rider Heat Form, but Auto Rider managed to assume Turbo Form and rescue them and Dani from the blaze. As of the following episode, the previously enslaved Chargers have been purified by Team Drive. After the Riders are met by Auto Rider Gold, who possesses the ability to steal their weaponry, Jackie develops a special data coating which she applies to the transformation Auto and Moto Chargers as well as the Trailer Cannon in order to protect them from Dean's power of theft. List of Auto Chargers - Auto Rider Neo= *'Neo Special': Allows Auto Rider Neo to transform into Neo Form using the dark blue Neo side of the Auto Charger. Also allows Auto Rider to transform into Special Form using the yellow Special side of the Auto Charger. Only appears in Auto Rider: Back From The Future. Shift Next.png|Neo Special Charger (Neo) Shift Special.png|Next Special Charger (Special) - Auto Rider Gold= *'Gold': Allows Auto Rider Gold to transform into Gold Form. Shift speed golden.png|Gold Charger (Machine Mode) }} - Tire Exchange= - Wild-styled= These Auto Chargers are based on power vehicles with four big wheels. *'Monster': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Massive Monster Tire Module, equipping him with the Monster Jaws and enabling him to grab enemies using the Tire Module's extendable tongue. It can also be used in Speed Form. *'Dump': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Rumble Dump Tire Module, equipping him with the Rumble Smasher. The same effect applies to Moto Rider if he uses it in his Moto Driver to activate the Rumble Dump Signal. This Auto Charger was initially used in Speed For,; however, it did not not synch well with said form, thus triggering the development for Wild For, in order for Auto Rider to gain better control of the Rumble Dump Tire Module. *'Med': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Mad Doctor Tire Module, equipping him with the Cure Kit to heal either himself or other civilians. If used in the Mech Warrior's Brake Blaster, it allows him (or in this case, Dani) to heal anyone the Destruction Nozzle touches via a painful yet healing defibrillation-like pulse of energy. However, it was revealed that fighting against poisons created by Super-Bots like Brainioid can be proven futile. *'Wreck': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire Module, equipping him with the Capture Hook to grab objects from afar. *'Solar': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Burning Solar Tire Module. If used in the Mech Warrior's Brake Blaster, it allows him to fire solar energy-backed bullets. *'Commercial': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Colorful Commercial Tire Module. By itself, it can use holographic projections to mislead enemies and project videos with sound. KRDr-Massive_Monster.png|Monster Charger (Machine Mode) 07.jpg|Monster Charger (Lever Mode) KRDr-Rumble_Dump.png|Dump Charger (normal) 09.jpg|Dump Charger (flipped) Shift_hooking_wrecker_normal.jpg|Wreck Charger (normal) 151.jpg|Wreck Charger (flipped) KRDr-Mad_Doctor.png|Med Charger (normal) 10-0.jpg|Med Charger (flipped) KRDr-Burning_Solar.png|Solar Charger (normal) 12.jpg|Burning Solar Charger (flipped) KRDr-Colorful_Commercial.png|Commercial Charger (Machine Mode) P1100194.jpg|Commercial Charger (Lever Mode) - Technic-styled= These Auto Chargers are based on utility vehicles with six wheels. *'Mix': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Spin Mixer Tire Module, enabling him to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement that can restrain and slow down enemies. The same effect applies to Moto Rider if he uses it in his Moto Driver to activate the Spin Mixer Signal. *'Fire': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Fire Braver Tire Module, equipping him with the Ladder Expander to use as a third arm. By itself, it sprays fire-dousing foam that can be used to extinguish all flames. *'Gravity': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire Module, equipping him with the 10-ton Weight to produce a gravitational well. By itself, it can create a small gravitational field that holds an enemy in place. * Travel: Allows Auto Rider to gain the Deco Traveler Tire Module. When used in Mach Warrior's Brake Blaster, his background changes into a kabuki-style performance stage and disorients him. *'Winter': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Road Winter Tire Module, equipping him with the Frostreamer to emit a freezing wind. By itself, it can generate snow and ice to put out small fires. *'Circus': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Amazing Circus Tire Module. By itself, it can spew out various props from its "mouth" that forms into anything it wants it to, like a stage complete with pyrotechnics and fireworks. KRDr-Spin_Mixer.png|Mix Charger (Machine Mode) 06-0.jpg|Mix Charger (Lever Mode) KRDr-Fire_Braver.png|Fire Charger (Machine Mode) P1090198.jpg|Fire Charger (Lever Mode) Shift_rolling_gravity_normal-0.jpg|Gravity Charger (Machine Mode) P1090192.jpg|Gravity Charger (Lever Mode) KRDr-Deco_Traveler.png|Travel Charger (Machine Mode) P1100189.jpg|Travel Charger (Lever Mode) KRDr-Road_Winter.png|Winter Charger (Machine Mode) P1100202.jpg|Winter Charger (Lever Mode) KRDr-Amazing_Circus.png|Circus Charger (Machine Mode) P1100198.jpg|Circus Charger (Lever Mode) - Turbo-styled= These Chargers are based on pit crew equipment. They have the ability to "fix" Turbo Form whenever said For is in a mechanical shock. Jackie made these Auto Chargers from some leftover designs Dr. Cromwell gave her. **'Full Tank': Allows Auto Rider to gain two Mantan F01 Tire Modules, granting him a nitro boost-like effect. By itself, it can create a flame tornado to shield Auto Rider from incoming attacks. **'Jack': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Jack F02 Tire Module, equipping him with the Jack Riser. By itself, it can create a large energy jack to lift something off the ground. **'Spanner': Allows Auto Rider to gain the Spanner F03 Tire Module, equipping him with the Grasper Claw. By itself, F03 can summon multiple small spanners that can fix anything quickly. Shift_ManTan_F01_clear_.png|Mantan F01 Shift Car (Machine Mode) 1-1424878077.jpg|Mantan F01 Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift_jack_F02_ckear.png|Jack F02 Shift Car (Machine Mode) 2-1424878089.jpg|Jack F02 Shift Car (Lever Mode) Shift_Spanner_F03.png|Spanner F03 Shift Car (Machine Mode) 3-1424878100.jpg|Spanner F03 Shift Car (Lever Mode) - Accel-styled= These Auto Chargers are redecorated versions of Speed Form's own Tire Change Chargers. **'Blaze': A redecoration of the original Flare Charger that allows Auto Rider to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire Module, granting the same abilities as the Max Flare Tire Module and nothing more, though its fire power does seem to be more powerful than regular Flare. Shift_Mega_Max_Flare.png|Blaze Charger (Machine Mode) P1100251.jpg|Blaze Charger (Lever Mode) - Neo-styled= These Shift Cars are futuristic versions of the original Form Change and Tire Change Chargers, given a primarily black color scheme with light blue/cyan tech detail. *'Neo Builder': Allows Auto Rider Neo to gain the Neo Builder Tire Module. The Charger's appearance is a recolored version of the Technic Charger. *'Neo Traveller': Allows Auto Rider Neo to gain the Neo Traveller Tire Module. The Charger's appearance is a recolored version of the Travel Charger. By itself, it can possess a regular truck and convert it into a Dekotora to assist its master on attacking his enemies. *'Neo Hunter': Allows Auto Rider Neo to gain the Neo Hunter Tire Module. The Charger's appearance is a recolored version of the Justice Charger. Next Builder hd.JPG|Neo Builder (Machine Mode) Next Traveller hd.jpg|Neo Traveller (Machine Mode) Next Hunter hd.jpg|Neo Hunter (Machine Mode) }} }} Legendary Rider Chargers *'Tri-Cruise': Allows Auto Rider to activate a Legendary Rider Tire Change. *'Magno': Allows Auto Rider to activate a Legendary Rider Tire Change. When used in the DX Auto Driver, it gives the sound for a Form Change into Magno Form. Shift_TriCyclone.jpg|Tri-Cruise Charger (Machine Mode) Shift_Ridoron.jpg|Magno Charger Auto Rider's Tire Modules Form Changes Speed_tire.jpg|Speed W6Y6AcI.jpg|Wild Type_Technique_Tire.png|Technic Type_Fruits_Tire-0.jpg|Fruit Kamen_rider_proto_drive-0.jpg|Proto Tire Changes Drive_Max_Flare_Tire.jpg|Max Flare Drive_Funky_Spike_Tire.jpg|Funky Spike Drive_Midnight_Shadow_Tire.jpg|Midnight Shadow Justice_Hunter_Tire.png|Justice Hunter 02_Dream_Vegas_Tire.png|Dream Vegas 02_Mixer_Tire.png|Spin Mixer 02_Massive_Monster_Tire.png|Massive Monster TireDimensionCab.png|Dimension Cab Rumble_Dump_Tire.png|Rumble Dump TireDoctor.png|Mad Doctor Wrecker_Tyre.png|Hooking Wrecker 1-1412678297.jpg|Fire Braver Notes *The Auto Chargers are similar in concept to the miniature Rail Chargers used by the Express Squad in Power Rangers Express Squad. * Function-wise, the Auto Chargers are similar to Astro Rider's Astroswitches, as both of them are collectible devices which either provide the rider with an upgrade or change the rider's form. * Wild Form's appearance bears resemblance to the MJOLNIR armor worn by the SPARTAN supersoldiers from the Halo franchise. *The first two of Chase's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. Category:Auto Rider Category:Collectible Devices Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Powers